


Lightning Crashes

by KawaiiKozume



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rain, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: Weather wasn’t supposed to come through into Camp Half-Blood, unless Dionysus wanted it. Specifically, harsh weather wasn’t supposed to be able to get into Camp Half-Blood. Nico knows this, he’s known it since he got there at the age of 10 and instead of the ground covered in snow, it was dried grass, even though it was snowing just meters away.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace/Leo Valdez, Will Solace/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 52





	Lightning Crashes

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining, then it thundered, and I got upset so Nico got to be upset this time around. Anyways, fluff and softness abounds. 

Weather wasn’t supposed to come through into Camp Half-Blood, unless Dionysus wanted it. Specifically, harsh weather wasn’t supposed to be able to get into Camp Half-Blood. Nico knows this, he’s known it since he got there at the age of 10 and instead of the ground covered in snow, it was dried grass, even though it was snowing just meters away.

Knowing all of this is nice, but it doesn’t always help ease his soul when it storms outside of camp.

**_CRASH_ ** _. _

Especially when the lightning crashes. He flinches as the next rumble of thunder builds in the distance. He shouldn’t be able to remember so much, but he does. (He thinks Hades may have done something to help him remember. He can’t decide how he feels about it.) The surrounding area lights up and he pulls his jacket closer to himself, partially from comforting himself and partially to cover against the raindrops falling into camp. A few more steps and he’ll be indoors and it should be better.

_ Rrrrrumble. _

He pushes the door to the infirmary open as the thunder drops above the camp. He jolts and slams the door shut, hand gripping the doorknob tight and takes a shaky breath as the noise outside fades. A hand falls on his shoulder and a voice whispers to him.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re inside.” It was soft and inviting. “C’mere.”

Nico turns around and presses his face into Will’s chest. He inhales the antiseptic mixed with sun dried laundry and presses his eyes shut against the tears threatening to build up. A hand presses against the back of his head.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Will whispers into his hair and Nico feels like he’s getting a handle on the constant thrum of anxiety that has been building since he woke up within the hour.

“‘m okay.” Nico pulls away, albeit reluctantly. At that moment, the infirmary lit up from a flash from outside. Nico grips Will’s scrub shirt and bites his tongue. Will pulls him close and covers his ears as the thunder follows almost immediately after the light. It’s not perfect, but it’s quieter and Nico wants Will to keep his hands over his ears until the storm passes entirely. The hands fall away, letting Nico hear again the water Dionysus let through.

_ “It’s good for the fields.” _

“I’ve got headphones and a blanket.” Will murmurs. Nico’s hand is still clenched in his shirt and Will starts prying his fingers open.

“Where’s Leo?” Nico asks. Will shrugs.

“Probably trying to catch hypothermia.” He jokes, hoping to make Nico smile. Nico only nods and shifts his gaze to a window, watching the drops trail down the panes of glass.

“Hey, c’mon, let’s go sit down.” Will takes Nico’s hand that he unattached from his shirt and kisses the red knuckles. “I’ve got Pirates of the Carribean.”

Nico lifts his head at that and finally gives Will the smile the blond had been wanting since he first saw him that day.

“Pirates and cuddling?” Nico asks. Will nods.

“Only for you.”

The two move to the bed reserved for Apollo campers who stay overnight when patients need to and Will pulls the laptop from the counter on the way. His blanket from the previous night is already in a pile on the mattress and waiting to wrap around the two. Nico toes off his shoes and crawls to sit against the wall. He pulls the blanket behind him and holds it open for Will to sit next to him and wrap an arm around him. Nico opens the laptop and balances it on their legs. The disc is already in the old computer so Nico opens the media player and hits play. Will offers a headphone and Nico accepts, putting it in his ear to hear the familiar song that opens the movie.

Rain falls outside but Nico isn’t paying it much attention in favor of watching Captain Jack Sparrow navigate the ocean waves and have daring sword fights. At some point, he falls asleep against Will. He only knows this because he’s woken up by Will hissing words at someone.

“Aww, c’mon, Sunbeam, please?” That’s Leo’s voice. Nico lifts his head from Will’s chest, closes his mouth and takes in his other boyfriend who stands at the foot of the bed, hair and shirt dripping wet.

“Oh.” Leo says, “I’m sorry, angel, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Don’t lie to him!” Will whisper-scolds. “You were just asking if you could curl up against him dripping wet!”

“You don’t have to whisper anymore.”

“You’re not joining us until you dry off.” Will says then immediately regret his wording. He opens his mouth to amend.

“And not by-”

Leo goes up in flames, the wet on his body sizzling as it turns to steam, then all at once it ends.

“-catching fire.” Will sighs and looks up at the ceiling, almost like he’s praying for patience. Leo just grins and climbs in the bed, curling up next to Nico.

“How are you doing?” He whispers in between pressing kisses to Nico’s face.

“I’m fine.” Nico mutters. “It’s passed.” Leo presses a last kiss to Nico’s nose then settles back to close his eyes against Nico.

“Next movie?” Will asks, running a hand down Leo’s arm to reassure him that he’s not really upset. Leo hums in response.

“Sure.” Nico says. The next movie starts and Nico can’t help but think that maybe if they continue doing this with every storm, he’ll be able to tell himself that lightning and thunder aren’t quite as scary as they once were.


End file.
